


Velvet in Green

by Exotos135



Series: Into the Quirkyverse [4]
Category: Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Crossover, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, High School Student Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Midoriya Inko, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Tired Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Shelly Midoriya is a high school student who's well known for being tired. As in, she constantly has trouble staying awake.But if your job required you to fall asleep in order to access the Velvet Room, where you work as an assistant to its Master in order to help people with their journeys, you'd have trouble staying awake too, wouldn't you?
Relationships: Igor (Persona Series) & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Into the Quirkyverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797487
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139
Collections: Deku has a Quirk





	Velvet in Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Critical_Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Warrior/gifts).



> So, while talking in one of my billion "Izuku has a weird Quirk" stories, Critical_Warrior suggested me this little idea. 
> 
> Now, I'm not very well versed in the Persona series, I'm mostly interested in the social links and stuff, but I thought this was too good to pass up.
> 
> So, here we are, Critical. I hope you enjoy it. :)

After another exhausting day at hero high school, Shelly Midoriya entered her house and took a deep breath before saying:

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Shelly," Inko, her mother, greeted as she helped her daughter put her bag down and sit down. "How was school today?"

"Same as usual," Midoriya said, yawning before adding, "I had a little more trouble staying awake than usual, though."

"I see, well, we'll work on that later, sweetie," Inko said. "For now, let's have dinner and I'll help you get ready for bath, okay?"

Midoriya smiled and nodded, yawning again as the ladies headed to the kitchen.

* * *

One quick bath and change into pajamas later, Midoriya rested on her bed, ready to fall asleep at any second, while her mother tucked her with a little smile.

"Alright, Shelly, that should be it," Inko said, petting her daughter's head. "Have a goodnight sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night to you too, Mom."

Inko kissed her daughter's forehead, and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Shelly-"

But by the time she turned around, Midoriya had already fallen asleep, a wide smile on her face that Inko returned as she whispered:

"Good luck at work."

* * *

Midoriya yawned and stretched as a deep voice spoke:

"Goodnight, Shelly."

The greenette opened her eyes, and in front of her was a man sitting in a desk, surrounded by some sort of library covered in blue velvet.

"Goodnight, Igor-sama," Midoriya said as she bowed down. "Let me change into my uniform and-"

"Dear Shelly, have you forgotten?" Igor chuckled. "You're not entering as a guest, you're entering as a worker. And that comes with all the perks of one, like instant uniforms."

Midoriya looked down, and saw she was wearing a velvet blue version of her school uniform, with the addition of blue stockings, a matching vest and cap, and dark blue gloves so dark they might as well be black.

"Oh right, silly me," Midoriya walked towards the man and shook his hands. "Sorry, today I was having a little more trouble staying awake than usual."

"That's very much alright, you're not the first assistant I've had who's had trouble staying awake," Igor snickered. "Now, take your position. I believe we'll have a few guests coming soon."

Midoriya nodded, and strolled to Igor's side, dusting herself as the first customer arrived... and it was someone Midoriya wasn't quite keen to meet.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Midoriya?"

Midoriya groaned as a blonde guy with red eyes stomped towards Igor, pocketing his hands as the hunched man inquired:

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, we're not friends anymore," Midoriya answered. "This is Katsuki Bakugou, he and I used to be childhood friends before he got his Quirk, and we went our separate ways in high school."

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," Bakugou sternly spoke. "Anyway, I was told about this place by some of the extras in my classroom, so I fell asleep and focused real hard on entering it, and now I'm here."

"I see, looks like my room is gaining a bit of popularity," Igor clasped his hands together. "But alas, we need to stay focused. If you came to the Velvet Room, that can only mean one thing; you came here for a Persona, didn't you?"

"You bet I did!" Bakugou snapped. "Everybody in my classroom has a Persona but me! That's some bullshit and you know it!"

"Watch your word with Igor-sama, Bakugou!" Midoriya snapped. "He's the only person who can give the order to get you a Persona-!"

"Calm down, Midoriya-san," Igor said, waving his hand. "He's not the first guest I've had who's been disrespectful to me. As long as he follows the proper rules, then I don't think we need to kick him out yet."

"You can kick people out of here?!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"I'm the Master of the Velvet Room," Igor's grin widened. "I can do anything in here."

Bakugou gritted his teeth, then took out his wallet. "I know, I know, I pay a fee and you'll give me whatever Persona I want, right?"

"You'll get whatever Persona you can buy with the fee, and that doesn't exceed your level," Igor smirked. "Although, judging by your attitude and anti social nature, you may have a vastly smaller pool than expected."

"Whatever, just give me my Persona so I can get back to my dreams!"

Igor grabbed the fee, his eyes staring directly at Bakugou as he told Midoriya:

"Midoriya-san, you know what to do. Find a low level Persona to give him."

"Yes, Igor-sama!"

Midoriya reached for her back and took out a book, which once opened summoned a variety of Personas into the room, most of them low level fodder like Jack Frosts, Pixies, and other things.

"Now, let's see, what Persona could be the best partner for a short-fused jerk like Bakugou..."

"I heard that, Midoriya!"

The assistant ignored the comment, and eventually reached a Persona she thought would be perfect: It was a floating, pumpkin-headed Persona holding a lit latern and dressed in a wizard's outfit.

"Here you go, Bakugou-"

"Don't fuck with me, Midoriya! I want a Persona that's actually cool and useful!" Bakugou snapped. "I can't have a lame Persona like the other extras! I need something special!"

"What you define as a "cool" Persona is one that has been nurtured to its maximum potential," Igor explained as the Persona joined Bakugou's side. "Even a simple Persona like Pyro Jack can become one of the strongest ones around... or fodder to create one of the strongest Persona around."

Bakugou's eyes widened. "Do you mean Fusion?"

Igor wiggled his finger. "That's a process for more experienced guests. Train with your new Persona for now, and then come back here. Maybe then, you'll figure out what I mean. For now, you're excused."

"But I-!"

Igor snapped his finger, and the rug underneath Bakugou wrapped him and dragged him out of the room, Pyro Jack following him as the Personas returned to Midoriya's book.

"That boy's gonna have a long, tough road ahead, I can feel it," Igor remarked. "Next guest, come in."

Another person entered the room, this time being another blonde guy, but this one had yellow eyes and a much friendlier aura to him.

"Kaminari-san!" Midoriya chirped.

"Oh hey, Midoriya-san!" the guy chirped back. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Is this guest an actual friend?" Igor asked.

"More or less," Midoriya shrugged. "My school did a joint training session with U.A. a few months ago, and he and I really connected."

"We both have a hard time staying awake until class!" Kaminari chuckled. "But anyway, I came here 'cause I need help with something."

"Straight to the point, I like that," Igor stated. "So, what do you need help with, Kaminari-shonen?"

Kaminari snapped his fingers, and a pair of Personas came from behind him: a girl dressed like a certain public domain fictional character, and some sort of blue imp hiding in a vase.

"I remember the Alice from the joint session, but the Agathion is new," Midoriya scratched her chin. "Did you get it at the Naraku Caverns?"

Kaminari shook his head. "We went to an expedition there before the joint training session, and the little guy and I instantly clicked."

"And you want to fuse him and Alice together to try get a stronger Persona," Igor finished. "Have you trained them to their maximum potential?"

Kaminari nodded, followed by Alice and Agathion. He then paid the fee, and Igor hummed.

"Alright, Midoriya, you know what to do."

Midoriya nodded, and reached for her back, taking out a pair of gauntlets surging with blue electricity as she said:

"This might hurt a little, but it'll over before they know it."

* * *

What came after that was a mostly normal day at the Velvet Room: guest comes in, requests either Fusion or Persona, pays the fee and gets it, or doesn't pay the fee and gets kicked out, rinse and repeat until it was time for Midoriya to wake up.

"Tonight was another good night of work, Midoriya," Igor spoke as Midoriya walked back where she came from. "I'm glad I got to meet some of your friends. Their journeys will be quite interesting, I assure you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed meeting them, Igor-sama," Midoriya said with a bow. "Anyway, I gotta wake up now, otherwise I'm gonna be late for school."

"Understood. Good day, Midoriya-san."

Midoriya nodded and closed her eyes, and the instant she opened them again, she was back in the real world, feeling a lot less tired than before as she yawned and stretched... when a little bag fell from her pillow.

Her curiosity piqued, Midoriya reached for the bag and pulled it up before opening it. Inside was 8000 yen, as well as a small letter reading:

_Payment for your night work. I hope to see you again next night._

Midoriya smiled, and whispered:

"Thank you, Igor-sama."

**Shelly Midoriya! Quirk: Velvet Assistant! Like everybody else, she enters the Velvet Room by falling asleep. Unlike them, however, she enters it as an assistant to Igor, owner of the Velvet Room, allowing her to do everything the other assistants can do! To compensate for this, however, she's more sleepy than the average person, and has trouble staying awake at later hours!**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo at your leisure, and stay safe out there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Velvet Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888625) by [Critical_Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Warrior/pseuds/Critical_Warrior)




End file.
